This invention relates to the field of flaked roast and ground coffee. More particularly, the invention relates to flaked coffee with increased extractability and decreased brewing time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous prior patents disclose various kinds of flaked roast and ground coffee. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,667 to Joffe, issued Oct. 26, 1971, discloses thick-flaked roast and ground coffee characterized by improved flavor and aroma. The flake thickness is 0.008-0.025 inch (0.20-0.63 mm), preferably 0.010-0.016 inch (0.25-0.41 mm), and the flake moisture level is 2.5-7.0% by weight, preferably 3.0-6.0%. The flakes have a particle size such that 3-10% pass through a No. 40 U.S. Standard Screen and not more than 35% remain on a No. 12 screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,696 to Bruce, issued May 25, 1982, discloses extra-thin flaked roast and ground coffee with structural integrity. The flake thickness ranges from 0.004 to 0.008 inch (0.10-0.20 mm). The flaked coffee has no more than 90% by weight particles passing through a No. 30 U.S. Standard Screen, and preferably 40-70% particles passing through a No. 30 screen. The moisture content of the flakes is between 2.5% and 9.0% by weight, preferably between 3.5% and 7.0%.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,200 to Klien et al., issued May 12, 1981, discloses coffee flake particles that are aggregates of low moisture flakes (1% to 3.5% moisture by weight) and high moisture flakes (4.5% to 7% moisture by weight). The flake thickness is between 0.009 and 0.016 inch (0.23-0.41 mm). Preferred flaked coffee compositions have a particle size such that 0-12% remains on a No. 12 U.S. Standard Screen, 2-28% passes through a No. 12 but remains on a No. 16 screen, 10-30% passes through a No. 16 but remains on a No. 20 screen, 10-25% passes through a No. 20 but remains on a No. 30 screen, and 30-60% passes through a No. 30 screen.
U.S Pat. No. 3,625,704 to Andre et al., issued Dec. 7, 1971, discloses instant coffee flakes with improved aroma and flowability having a thickness preferably between 0.002 and 0.010 inch (0.05-0.25 mm), and a moisture content before flaking of between 0.5% and 7.0%. The flakes have a size ranging between 0.02 and 0.10 inch (0.5-2.5 mm).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,106 to McSwiggin et al., issued May 2, 1972, discloses roast and ground coffee flakes having a thickness of 0.008-0.025 inch (0.20-0.63 mm) and a moisture content before flaking of 2.5-7.0% by weight. The particle size of the coffee after flaking is not disclosed. The flakes are said to be produced in high yield, and to have good structural integrity and little or no flavor degradation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,485 to Grubbs et al., issued Aug. 29, 1978, discloses high sheen roast and ground coffee flakes having a flake thickness of 0.008-0.025 inch (0.20-0.63 mm). Particle size of the flakes is not disclosed. The moisture level before flaking is about 5-6%.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,031 to McSwiggin, issued Oct. 30, 1973, discloses roast and ground coffee flakes having a thickness between 0.012 inch and 0.027 inch (0.3-0.7 mm), and a moisture content before flaking between 2.5% and 7.0%. Particle size of the flakes is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,320 to Odell, issued Apr. 28, 1942, discloses roast and ground coffee flakes having a thickness between 0.001 and 0.020 inch (0.025-0.51 mm), preferably between 0.007 and 0.010 inch (0.18-0.25 mm), and a moisture content between 25% and 45% before flaking. The patent does not discuss particle size after flaking.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,727 to Heusinkveld, issued Feb. 8, 1972, discloses flaked coffee having a flake thickness preferably between 0.005 and 0.025 inch (0.13-0.64 mm), and a moisture content before flaking between 2% and 8%. Particle size after flaking is not discussed.
Although some of the patents state that their flakes have improved extractability, the patents do not suggest how to make a flaked coffee that provides maximum extractability when it is brewed in the 1/2-gallon coffee brewers and urn brewers typically used in the foodservice industry. Moreover, the prior patents do not describe how to control the interaction between flake thickness, moisture level, and fine particle size level to achieve this increased extractability.